Trickle
by fruitsaladyummyummy
Summary: Show the kid even the slightness bit of understanding and warmth and he sucked it up like a leech would suck blood. Even stuck on like one. Fire probably wasn't the most genius idea to get rid of him. GenderFluid!SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

Somebody's gotta stop me, I just keep on getting ideas and ideas man.

Whatever. I don't own Naruto, obviously, and also do not own any other shows/universes/pieces of fiction that are referenced either. To be honest this fic is mostly just self indulgent and a need for something non-serious. Or at least, not _too_ serious.

Enjoy. It's a bit messy though, so. Meh.

* * *

Death had not been kind.

But then again, when had it ever been?

This was not the first time they had been reborn, and they were fairly certain this would not be the last.

So lives, so many worlds – names, places, people, families, _stories_.

It had screwed them so up so much they couldn't even remember whether they'd originally been a girl or a boy. The lines between each gender had blurred; they'd been so many that were getting tired fixating on one that they just didn't care anymore. It was giving them a headache trying to figure out who they were now, but they had to pull through.

They exhaled noisily. At least they think they did. It felt like it.

Maybe they'd be both this time, just like how in their last life they'd tried to honour every single life they'd passed by accidentally gaining a split personality disorder. That hadn't worked out so well – they could confirm this with certainty from the memories of a padded room of an asylum they'd been thrown in and the sleek straight jacket they'd been forced to don.

What had they been thinking when they came up with that idea? Nothing, probably. Their mind had been a little blank back then, changing from one person to the next, memories rising and fading away as quickly as they came. It'd been a giant mess, that one – a giant bag of horseshit.

Stopping the reminiscing before it could do any more lasting damage to her admittedly fragile state of mind, they hummed pleasantly, finally deciding that in the current moment as they awoke from the time warping, mind fucking, black soulless void that was death, they would be a she. She was fairly familiar with scoping out her own biology, that even as just a baby – and a newborn at that, by the cool kisses of air against her skin – she could tell that she in fact did not have a dick down there.

Yes, she was quite positive that she had a uterus.

This was good. The life before her previous one she hadn't even had any reproductive organs. It was terrible, really. Wait, no, that made her sound like a sex addict. Her life hadn't terrible because she didn't have sex organs and therefore couldn't do... _it_ (the childish immaturity she had clung to save her any semblance of sanity giggled cheekily), it had just been just a terrible reincarnation in general.

She had hopes for this new one, expectations that she knew there was at least a twenty percent chance to be met. But considering her luck...

Man, she'd be lucky if she even made it past the age of nine this time. Her memories were foggy – she'd died and been reborn so many times, lived out so many lives that it was excruciatingly hard to keep track of all of them. She couldn't remember how old she was now, there was too many years that she'd have to add on, something she wanted to avoid. The only real clarity was that her first death – the one that she had thought was end to everything – had happened when she was fifteen.

That was one of the few things that stuck. She'd held onto that one detail aspect for so long – as she encountered new worlds and lives – many again that she did not remember – because if she let herself get too carried away with counting the years she feared she'd grow bitter soul crushingly tired. After living so many lives, losing so many people, on their end or hers, it was a miracle that she hadn't tripped over the edge.

As the years passed and the worlds changed details were lost in the background; faces became misty and voices hazy, location warped and she was unable to name a time and date. She held onto the bits and pieces that were most important.

Her first time, she'd been born only to die seconds later, a mere heartbeat or two or three, senses overloaded, nerves on fire as the process of dying and being reborn overwhelmed her to death.

She had her hopes but luck had a nasty habit of playing against her. She didn't think she'd ever made it past the age of thirty two. She sighed wistfully, before greedily sucking in gulps of air.

It would not bid her well to die so soon and because she'd forgotten to breath to concentrate on thinking.

(however, if she did happen to die again, it wouldn't be that great of a loss. As much as she disliked the process, death did not scare her, nor did she fear it.)

If she could she'd lift her hands and rub her eyes, but as she couldn't, she grunted, pouted, and let her weary mind fall into oblivion. Death, after mercilessly whisking her mind around like it was eggs like it usually did, left her sleepy.

Tomorrow would be the day she'd deal with the rest of her problems.

For now, sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: 9 favs and 15 follows already, wow, I love you guys.

Oh and I figured I should rewarn you guys, but gender fluidity is like, a major theme here, along with genderqueer okay? So if you ain't cool with that then get outta here.

Bah. not edited, so there may be mistakes. Point them out to me if you can.

* * *

Ninjas.

Nagisa mentally ticked that off of her mental bucket list because you can bet your ass she was gonna sign up for that.

In fact, fours years after she'd been reborn, of learning her name and learning to grow up in this new (pfft, not really. She swears she's read about this place somewhere before) mysterious world, Nagisa was currently in queue, waiting for her turn to put her name down on the roster.

She wondered briefly how she was supposed to pay the tuition fee, as the orphanage wasn't going to cover it for her, but figured that the village would pull it out of her parent's savings or something.

Both had been ninja, and both had died, coincidentally after the determining mission. It was poison, apparently. Funny, Nagisa thought. Poison was supposed to be the specialty here, wasn't it? Either way, they both got the pay, placed it into their bank account or whatever it was they did with money, because to be honest that was nothing Nagisa had ever learnt or needed to, and that was that. So it wasn't like she was broke, but nobody in their right mind would give a four year old child their own apartment.

She lived at the orphanage, one of many, in the Village Hidden in the Sand, where it was hot, dry, and the sand was sentient enough to crawl into places it shouldn't be and basically be a pain in the ass.

Nagisa hummed jovially, dopey smile resting on her face as she resisted the urge to clean out her sandals and shake her undergarments. Then, it was her turn.

An older lady with a wicked scar on her face and a large, wrapped corpse looking thing (it was a puppet) hanging on her back handed Nagisa a brush, and she carefully wrote her name on the paper that had no more than five names on it. Against expectations, not many children wanted to join the shinobi forces.

Well, most orphaned children at least, considering that failed missions and dead parents/ninjas were what placed them into godforsaken place.

Finishing her name with a satisfied 'aha!', Nagisa handed the brush back to the lady and finally made her way to the doors, throwing them open with exuberance.

She stretched, up on her tippy toes and fingers spread out, reaching for the stark blue sky and groaned in satisfaction when the muscles in her back pulled. As exciting as finally being able to start her goal in becoming a ninja, Nagisa was forced to sit – and consequently slouch, an unfortunate habit she'd carried over the lives – for two hours with no reprieve.

With a wipe to dry her face, a squint at the sun – it was early noon, she figured – and placing her hands on her hips, Nagisa wondered what she'd do for the day.

Pranking the kids, trolling the adults, trying her hand at pilfering from the market stalls or sneaking into one of the cool underground bars... there were just so many things to do.

She could explore, she hadn't done that in a while. With a deciding nod to herself Nagisa let her feet decide the route, happy to get a day away from training.

Since the first moment that she felt the itchy, constant flowing energy flowing through her veins Nagisa had been intrigued. It had been horrible at first, nothing compared to her first few lives but still bad nonetheless. After everything Nagisa had experienced, the idea of a foreign energy that continued to grow and live inside of her was one that she had never touched upon, had never encountered.

Never before had chakra been so... _tangible_ as it was here.

It was practically their life source, and she could feel it _everywhere_.

It was in her body, flowing like a river yet had the cooler, breezy quality that reminded her of air. It was in the other kids in the orphanage, ranging from breezy and sharp to earthy and solid. The other civilians around her had it, from that old lady that gave away candy to the scary looking weapons vendor that sold decent kunai and shuriken for low prices; the scrawny cats that Nagisa walked by had it, buzzing and coiling in their muscles, and the birds often flying above spread it in their wings, flapping hard for more altitude.

What little flora could grown in the desert had it, adapted to ensure survival in the varying degrees of hot days and freezing cold nights, or the inescapable long periods of time without water and the harshest of sandstorms; even the buildings had chakra, though it was stuck to them like residual rezin, or sand. Just tiny grains leftover, as if someone had cleaned the surface but couldn't gather everything within reach.

It was everywhere, and Nagisa couldn't decide if she loved it or hated it. For now she would stick with intrigued, excited to have a new toy to play with. All that training was really her just pulling whatever chakra she could spare at the moment above her skin and molding it.

Nagisa had once bent the elements, had once controlled time and space with nothing but a single thought and a twitch of a finger, the schematics were different but eventually controlling chakra became child's play. The only real concern was how limited her 'reserves' were, as if she happened to accidentally let go of a strand (or a bunch), she wouldn't be able to replenish it until at least an hour later, accompanied by rest and if she was lucky, food.

Nagisa let the disadvantage roll off her back like water. She was only four, she'd have years to grow it out. Hopefully. So in the current moment on her exploration of parts of the village she had yet to visit, she kept her eyes peeled open, sensing chakra left and right.

Until she whammied right into someone.

(that was a lie, Nagisa was just too lazy to steer herself to the right to avoid collision she knew would be coming)

"Ow!" a voice screeched, causing Nagisa to wince from the high frequency. She rubbed her ears, not bothering to pick herself from the ground where she'd been knocked into.

Some shuffling sounds and the voice spoke again, "You brat, watch where you going!"

A girl, by the sounds of it and couldn't possibly be any older than Nagisa to warrant her being called a brat. She lifted her head and aimed a pout at an angry looking blond kid, hair tied into four spiky ponytails and hands place firmly on her hips. Her chest was puffed out, trying to make herself looking more intimidating as she loomed over Nagisa.

Nagisa blinked lazily. "Hi."

The girls eyebrows pinched. "Hi?" she echoed. She frowned and stared at Nagisa expectantly. When more silence reigned and Nagisa still had not gotten off the ground, laying starfish style on the dusty ground and still blinking owlishly, she huffed and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? Aren't ya gonna say sorry?"

Nagisa gave her a subtly amused-bemused look. "Nope."

The girl frowned even harder, lips pulling into a sneer. There was a spark in her eyes though, a light that Nagisa didn't care enough to analyse. "Don't you know who I am?"

Nagisa shrugged. "Should I?" she had a vague idea, though she could be wrong. It has been known to happen on several occasions.

The girls mouth opened involuntarily, before she quickly pulled herself back up and straightened her spine. "I'm the Kazekage's daughter," she announced, and Nagisa fleetingly wondered if it was worth the effort to facepalm over that idiot mistake. Don't just reveal who you are to strangers, even something that should or could be common knowledge. Nagisa didn't need to have ninja training to know that. "So you better say sorry before I get mad."

There it was again. An inflection in her voice that made Nagisa ponder what the girl was taking from the conversation. She dismissed it as easily as it came, deciding to pull the girls strings. "But I'm not sorry, so why should I?"

"Don't you have manners? You _have_ to say sorry!"

"Who says?" Nagisa tilted her head, enjoying riling up the blond, whose name was just starting to tug at her think pan. A surprise, really, considering the amount of crap she had up in there. She didn't think she'd remember anything that'd she'd come across so very far back.

"Your parents? Everyone?" The girl threw her a fairly angry, questioning look.

Nagisa shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't have any, tsuro."

The girl was accordingly taken aback and Nagisa decided it was time to get up. With a heavy sigh and letting whatever fumbling reply the girl had pass her hears, Nagisa heaved herself up and yawned, stretching out like a sun baking cat. This much social interaction was making her tired. She'd have to get away from the girl quickly before she lost the motivation to explore.

Nagisa rubbed her eyes tiredly, registering the other girls silence. Her arms were crossed, surveying Nagisa with a frown, as though she were puzzled. Was that uncertainty in her eyes?

Silent hesitation, before, "Who are you?"

Nagisa scratched behind her ear. "Nagisa."

The girl nodded sharply, head turning to the side. "Temari."

And her suspicions were confirmed. So this was Temari at... four? Nagisa eyed the girl. She had to be at least four, maybe even five. So what did that mean? That this was currently _Naruto_? She hummed. At this point in time Kankuro would be what... three? And Garra at one? Along with the majority of the Konoha Twelve.

This was good. Since Nagisa was in Suna, and the chances of her ever having to meet with Temari – and her brothers – were one to none, she wouldn't be in the way of any of that drama plot bullcrap. Wonderful. For once her life as a soldier would be peaceful.

(not that she believed in that stuff. If they ever came near her, Nagisa had little care for what was _supposed_ to happen)

Nagisa didn't know how wrong she was.

.

.

.

Nagisa's eyes flickered, soaking up the words written across the glossy page like a sponge. In fact he was so absorbed in the content, absently chewing on his yakitori, that he didn't notice the figure edging closer until it literally jumped in his face.

Nagisa stared blankly at the girl, wondering _why?_

Temari frowned, arms crossing over her chest as she leaned in closer to get a look at the book in Nagisa's lap. The girls blue eyes lifted to meet hers. "You can read?"

Nagisa sighed long suffering. "I can, why?"

Temari tried shrugging nonchalantly. "No reason, just wondering." then she eyed the book with a sharper eye. "Where'd ya get that?"

Nagisa screwed his nose in offence but couldn't fault her for her logic. An orphan brat in possession of an obviously expensive book? Hmph. It was logical, but incorrect. Nagisa would never be so stupid as to steal book of this caliber, especially if the original owner decided to lodge a complaint or write up a mission request. Considering how expensive this thing had been, Nagisa wouldn't have put it past them.

Although she was training for this exact profession, Nagisa didn't want any ninja breathing down her neck. So yes, the book was hers and she had bought it. The yakitori on the other hand...

Nagisa took another bite, savouring the flavour of chicken. Chicken and most other meats were basically a delicacy for an orphan brat like her. Most of her pocket money has gone to equipment and her interests. Besides, Nagisa could only deal with so much vegetables and cactus fruit at a time. "I bought it, with money." he finally answered.

"You have money?" Temari asked, an honest tone of curiosity in her voice.

Nagisa only sighed. "Yes, I have money. I ain't dirt poor, tsuro."

Temari shifted, "I wasn't! – hmph, nevermind. What's it about?"

Nagisa raised a brow, head falling to the side. "Stuff," he shrugged. "and things. Why?"

Temari shifted again, a look of self consciousness that Nagisa didn't remember children her age could possess, mumbling out a "Just curious..."

They were silent, and as Temari plopped down nearby, not saying a thing, Nagisa took that as an invitation to going back to his book. He'd gotten through three more pages before the tentative voice of Temari spoke.

"Hey..." Nagisa looked over to see her using a stick to dig into the cracks and crevices in the sandstone floor, avoiding where he sat. Nagisa was honestly not really curious nor interested in what she had to say. "are we... friends?"

The sigh left him unwillingly, and despite the fact that Nagisa had little care for other people as he was of the opinion they would serve no purpose to him in getting close to, and that there was really no point in forming any type of relationships, Nagisa muttered out a "Yeah, sure."

Nagisa was a lot of things, cruel to children however was not one of them. It would be a one-sided friendship, but Nagisa didn't think that Temari would care all that much. After all, actively seeking him out of all the other little brats had to mean something, yeah?

And anyways, Nagisa wasn't totally ignorant to the plights of little children who came from practically royalty and their deal with making friends.

Temari perked up, smiling a small smile of satisfaction, before a thought made her frown in confusion. She threw Nagisa a questioning look, not an ounce of wincing shame nor red embarrassment – like many others had displayed – colouring her face when she cocked her head, bluntly asking, "Are you a boy or a girl?"

It was the first time out of the whole day that Nagisa smiled, dopey and dazedly. It was his favourite question so far.

"Yes." Nagisa answered.

.

.

.

"Eh, don't you have, like, school to go to or something?" Nagisa scratched her head, getting momentarily distracted by the fluffiness of her hair. It was so soft, Nagisa thought, curling a strand around her finger.

Temari huffed, her tiny clenched fists finding their way to her waist. "No! And what about you, huh?"

Nagisa shrugged bonelessly, blinking owlishly. "The Academy doesn't start until two months."

Temari blinked in shock. "You're going too!"

Nagisa rocked on her heels. "Uhuh."

The other girl adopted an unsure expression, trying – and failing – to look Nagisa up and down. "Are you sure? I mean..."

"Mmhmm," Nagisa hummed, feeling amused. She knew fairly well what she looked like: a bum. Apparently, according to others, they all thought she was delinquent and wouldn't quite amount to anything, nonetheless do her parents proud. Nagisa didn't care what they thought, she rarely did, and instead decided to fuel the flames by quite literally chopping her hair.

It was shorter now, the wavy, curling strands of sandy brown just barely reaching the nape of her neck. She was four, it hadn't done that much to her appearance of a still cutesy child, besides confusing the majority of the adult – or any – population about her gender.

Pair it up with the too big shirt, calf length shorts, jacket sloppily tied around her waist, a relaxed slump in her shoulders and sleepy looking eyes – Nagisa figured if she kept the look up as she grew, the disguise of a lazy delinquent was perfect. It wouldn't be hard, sleepy, lazy and calm was what she felt most of the time anyways.

"Well, if you say so..." Temari trailed off.

"I do." Nagisa retorted cheerfully.

Temari nodded sharply, tugging on Nagisa's wrist again and pulling her to wherever they had originally been going before they'd stopped briefly.

Nagisa still couldn't believe she'd gotten up this early for the girl. She sighed, almost tripping over her feet following the shorter girl. At least it wasn't boring.

.

.

.

Nagisa looked up to the ceiling. Since reincarnation was possible, dealing with the notion that while the body may die and rot, the soul will continue to live, and was so obviously spiritual, did that mean if she prayed, God would answer?

"Nagi! Next to me!"

Nagisa's gaze flickered from the sandstone tiles above to the daughter of the Kazekage, currently waving her down with a furious, determined smile. An empty seat – a radius of empty seats around her actually – was next to Temari, who patted it hard.

Shoulders slouched, Nagisa made her way to where the generally moody girl sat, senses switched on and cataloguing the varying chakra labels in the room. The first step to being at least a competent shinobi Nagisa personally thought was being able to recognise you're comrades.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure there's like, an order or somethin'?" Nagisa said offhandedly, sinking into the seat anyways.

"You're sitting next to me." Temari said in a tone that was final.

"Where else would I sit?" Nagisa mumbled, jamming her hands into her pocket. She watched the other students discreetly. It was a habit that had been ingrained in her since she could remember.

Temari fluffed up, sounding very pleased as she said, "Right?"

Minutes ticked by and the class filled up, until finally, the bell rang and their chuunin sensei walked into the room.

Temari was right; whatever seating arrangement that was planned so obviously did not effect Temari nor Nagisa. Where Temari was placed, Nagisa was placed next to her, even though there should have been several names in between theirs. The thought that Temari had told her father, mother and uncle about their friendship made her pause, but she dismissed it easily.

Nagisa had known Temari for three months now; if nothing had happened to her yet, she doubted anything would happen in the future.

The rest of class passes by rather boringly. It was spent on an introduction to shinobi, the subjects they'd be learning now and would be looking forward to, and briefing on how the year would go.

Nagisa slept for most of it. She'd had a pretty good idea of what they'd be covering beforehand and so was not worried about missing anything. Temari didn't seem to share her thoughts, poking, patting and all around prodding her every time she caught Nagisa nodding off.

There was a disturbing gleam in her companion's eye, one Nagisa didn't think the first day of school warranted.

When they were finally free to leave, Nagisa stretched languidly, yawning loudly into her fist. She squinted up at the sun, catching the sight of the visible heat waves in the air. As much as she could appreciate the cooler nights and noisy population, the heat was just not worth it. The moment she could, Nagisa was going to move out of the desert – anywhere would do, anywhere but Konoha. Heat was one thing, humidity was another.

A pebble bounced off the back of her head, causing her to hiss. Nagisa pouted at Temari, who was throwing and catching another pebble. The look on her face was decidedly unhappy, disappointment in her blue eyes.

Nagisa easily disregarded that, eyeing the flying and falling small stone warily. "Was there a reason you threw a rock at me?"

Temari have her a look, one that told her that she had no delusions as to Nagisa not knowing what she was referring to. Nagisa groaned – why had she said yes to this again? Temari was bossy, was starting to grow seeds of arrogance, and held rather high expectations.

Nagisa simply looked away. "It was boring." she shrugged, not sorry for her inattention at all.

"It was important." Temari countered.

Nagisa waved an hand airily. "We did nothing. They were only trying to weed out those unfit to continue, and I've got no desire to do that."

Temari's frowned shortly, but grunted, acknowledging that Nagisa was right. By tomorrow, and maybe by the end of the week, their class that had been absolutely filled to the brim would be losing at least a quarter of students.

They might have been four to five, but the teachers needed them to know what they were signing up for. Some kids joined because they wanted to be heroes; the ones in stories told at bedtime. Others merely because it was ' _cool_ '. They weren't gonna make it past genin with ideas like that in their head; nobody wanted to waste their time and resource on kids who weren't taking it seriously.

Nagisa scratched her nose, checked the time – it was two, abouts – and raised a brow at Temari. "Food?"

"Chestnuts?" Temari asked hopefully.

Nagisa shrugged, and led the way to the merchants market. "Traders came in yesterday, so maybe."

.

.

.

Nagisa prodded the leaf curiously, before plucking it from the acacia tree and sticking it to his forehead. This was the fourth leaf that he'd managed to hold on to his person. He could hear his chakra humming jovially in his ears, buzzing in the places where the leaves stuck.

Sweat was starting to form above his lip, not from the heat but from the effort it took. It was unexpected, as using chakra by itself was rather easy – swirling it, forming it into shapes, creating thick strings and simple chains. But involving it with another factor besides himself – such as the leaf – require more effort and concentration from him then he thought it would.

However much focus chakra control exercises needed, Nagisa was still better off than the rest of the class. In fact, he was at the top. He didn't look much into this feat, after all, Nagisa had lives of experience and advice.

Sitting on the dusty stone ledge next to him, Temari scowled at her leaf. Nagisa eyed the death grip she had on it with faint amusement. The girl was rightfully furious when she found out that Nagisa completed the exercise within the first seven minutes, turning to the vibrant green leaf with a single-minded focus.

"Y'know," Nagisa mused, falling back to sprawl lazily across the ledge. "if you glare at it any harder, I think it might catch on fire."

"Shut up." Temari muttered, nose cinching as she jabbed her leaf on to her forehead once again, eyes screwing up in determination.

Nagisa rested his cheek in his palm, elbow propped on the stone. He watched her, his amusement growing as Temari's cheeks turned red from exertion, brows furrowing dangerously low that if they dug any deeper they'd find themselves attached to her eyelids.

Finally she let out a large gasp, panting from her effort. Noticeably, the leaf did not stick. She scowled down at it before throwing it at Nagisa's face, hitting his nose softly. "If you're so good at it then stick this one."

Nagisa shrugged, plucked the leaf from his chest where it had fallen down to and gently placed the tip of it on his outer ear. With a little bit of chakra, concentration, and bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, the leaf stuck horizontally on his ear.

Temari kicked her leg out and turned away. "Show off." she huffed.

"You suggested it," Nagisa murmured, letting his head fall back down. He was getting tired, starting to feel the strain of using chakra in five different places and making sure the leaves didn't blow up on his body.

Temari mumbled something he didn't catch, before throwing him a questioning look over her shoulder. "I didn't know you could already use chakra?..."

Nagisa hummed nonchalantly, eyes closing against the sun. A few more minutes and he'd let them go.

"Who taught you?"

"I did," he sighed.

Temari paused, flicking him a considering look. "Ya know, you're pretty smart, even though you look kinda dumb."

Nagisa lifted his head and cracked open an eye. "Thanks," he said dryly.

"You're welcome." Temari said promptly.

Nagisa's eyes rolled. The one thing that he could appreciate about Temari even though she spent most of her time nagging him, was her understanding of sarcasm.

Rarely did the other kids get it and the teachers often did a double-take or had a look of self-doubt before dismissing her remark as a one time thing. Even though he sassed them at least once a day.

Temari was probably the only kid that, for the moment, he could stand.

.

.

.

Their first year at the Academy went by swiftly.

Nagisa slept, daydreamed, failed to complete most of her homework, and later read over all of Temari's notes. Temari would nag, prod, poke and pull at Nagisa, often forced her to buy her chestnuts, took notes for every subject diligently, and finally after two more lessons and after Academy practice, managed to stick not one but two leaves two her forehead at the same time.

A year after they first met, and both girls and sometimes–many times boy, Nagisa finally met Temari's brother.

* * *

AN/:

 _tsuro_ \- a verbal tic. Nagisa's got the habit of saying phrases/words in other languages that she knows. Except, considering she speaks Japanese now, other accents and languages don't fall so easily on her tongue any more. If you really want to look in to it, tsuro is the relaxed (easier to say), bastardize version of "Tu vois" (French) meaning, _you see/?_ doesn't really mean anything most of the time though, depending on the context of the sentence it's in though.In reality if there's such a thing, this most likely isn't correct lol, but just deal with it here.


End file.
